


Not What It Looks Like

by summerbutterfly



Series: If You SeiSou [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Karaoke, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Mild Language, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin comes to visit, and Sousuke may or may not have a new, embarrassing pet name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What It Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> This particular segment doesn't have anything too terrible, but the language is a little explicit, as is some of the subject matter. Also, Seijuurou seems like the type to give his partner some sort of horribly embarrassing nickname. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta team. They rock so hard it's crazy, and I claim any remaining errors.

"You're not gonna be gross, right?" Rin slumped against the seat as the train rumbled down the tracks from the airport toward Iwatobi, windbreaker folded across his lap. "If I spend the week with you two, I'm not going to catch you fucking on every available surface, am I?"

"Every? Hm. Probably not. We tend to just fuck on comfortable surfaces these days, so I'd stay off the couch and the living room floor." Sousuke couldn't help but smile as Rin groaned. "And I probably should warn you that Sei likes to shower with the door open. So you might get an eyeful."

"Sei?" Rin snickered. "You call him _Sei_?"

"Yeah. So?"

"That's disgustingly cute."

"It is not."

"It is so."

"It is _not_."

"Oh my god, it so is." Rin kicked him in the ankle. "And _you_ are so into him!"

"I am not." 

"Oh? So it's the other way around?" 

Sousuke jammed his elbow into Rin's ribs. Hard.

Rin doubled over, gasping with pain and laughter. "Owww," he wheezed. "That hurt, jerk."

"You deserved it."

"Okay, fine. Maybe I did. But, all teasing aside, you're good? Both of you? Everything's good?"

"Everything's fine, you overprotective weirdo."

"Hey, I have a right to know. And I have right to kick ass if someone tries to hurt you!"

Sousuke eyed him. "You think you could kick Sei's ass? Could you even _reach_ it?"

Rin glared. "Are you calling me short?"

"I'm just saying that if Sei can look down on me, he can definitely look down on you."

Rin folded his arms and looked away. "You're awful, Yamazaki. Go to hell."

"Not unless you're coming with me."

"Good boys don't go to hell. Hell is reserved for evil people. Like you."

Sousuke laughed and leaned into Rin's shoulder. "What do you want for lunch?" he asked.

"Anything," Rin said. "As long as it's Japanese. I'm so sick of my training diet I could scream."

*~*~*~*

Seijuurou wasn't home when they got there, but there was a note on the kitchen table saying he was picking up lunch and he'd be home soon. Sousuke dropped his keys next to it and gestured around them. 

"So it's not much," he said, "but the rent's cheap, and it's close to school."

"I think it's fine." Rin set his bag down in the corner of the living room. "Cozy. Comfortable. Livable." 

"I'm sure your place is much bigger..."

"Well, it is, but only because I share it with five other guys. And two girlfriends who probably should start paying rent."

"Yours?" Sousuke asked.

Rin gave him a look. "You know they're not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! What the hell, Sousuke?"

"I'm just concerned," Sousuke said. "I don't want you...getting caught up in that life."

"What life? Training? Eating? Sleeping? Traveling? Training some more? Being so tired most days I can't lift my arms?"

"I've read those stories about what goes on in the Olympic Village. And you let it slip not long ago that you didn't behave yourself at Uni games."

"One time. That was one time."

"Once is all it takes."

Rin shook his head. " _Now_ who's being the overprotective weirdo?"

"I fuss because I care." 

Rin snorted.

Sousuke flung a couch pillow in his direction. 

Rin dodged and made a rude gesture with his tongue. 

Sousuke tackled him to the floor.

Seijuurou found them in a tangled heap when he opened the door a few minutes later.

"Hey, Pookie. Matsuoka." Seijuurou held up a brown paper bag. "I got lunch."

"Sei!" Sousuke scrambled to his feet. "Hi."

Rin got up, too, and brushed himself off. "Pookie?" he chided. 

"Shut _up_ ," Sousuke growled.

Rin snickered.

"It's ramen," Seijuurou went on. "Hope that's okay."

"That sounds great," Sousuke said. "Thanks for picking it up."

"No problem." Seijuurou set the bag on the table. "You guys ready to eat or do you need to finish what you were doing?"

"We weren't doing anything. Just...messing around."

"Messing around, eh? Well, don't stop on my account." Seijuurou looked at them both in turn, and winked. 

Rin stifled a giggle as Sousuke's face went red.

*~*~*~*

After what Rin swore was the greatest ramen he'd ever eaten, Sousuke cleaned up, and Seijuurou pulled out a box of video games. The were all a few years old, but they were some of Seijuurou's favorites, so they hooked up the system and got to work.

Sousuke joined them just as Rin nearly fell off the couch in his attempt to beat Seijuurou through the final turn in their virtual race.

"Haha! Yes!" Successful, Rin jumped up and punched the air. "First place, suckaaah!"

"Rematch!" Seijuurou declared. "And best two out of three."

"Fine, but no crying when you lose. Because I'm going to beat your ass." 

"As if you could." 

"As if I couldn't!"

"Australians are so rude." Sousuke sat down on the floor by Seijuurou's feet, smirking as Rin cued up the next game and shot him a dirty look. "Guess the national team doesn't really teach sportsmanship, huh?"

"Now, now. Matsuoka spends most of his time in a highly competitive environment. It's no surprise he treats everything as a contest."

"He's still not touching your ass," Sousuke said. "That's mine."

"As if that needed establishing," Rin said.

Seijuurou, however, just smiled and said nothing. 

Rin's eyes flickered to Seijuurou's face, then to the screen. "You playing?" he asked. 

"I got it." Sousuke picked up Seijuurou's discarded controller. "Prepare to lose, loser. I won't go easy on you like Sei did."

"Like hell," Rin said, and clicked 'start.'

*~*~*~*

The video gaming lasted most of the afternoon and into the evening. Then, on Seijuurou's suggestion, they headed out to a karaoke club to meet up with some other students from their university and have some drinks. It amused Sousuke to no end to watch Rin consume alcohol. His tolerance had never been good, but with his body weight down even more now, he was glassy-eyed after just one bottle. He even voluntarily took the microphone to belt out some English rock songs much to the delight of the crowd. 

"Y'know, if the swimming thing doesn't work out, you could definitely have a future as an idol," Sousuke said when Rin finished. "Those girls over there look ready to eat you _alive_ ."

Rin glanced over toward a booth full of cute, little 20-somethings, and blushed. "Maybe," he said. "Or maybe they've just had a few too many."

"Nah. They think you're hot. Imagine their faces if you tell them you spend half your life nearly naked. They'd be all over you." 

"Sou!" Rin punched him in the good shoulder. Hard enough to hurt. "Don't say things like that!"

"Ow," Sousuke chuckled. "Why not? It's not like you're shy about your body."

"I'm a _swimmer_." Rin's blush was so cute, Sousuke wanted to pinch his red little cheeks. "Of course I'm not self-conscious. But that's _when I'm in the pool._ Being in public is a completely different story." 

Sousuke had to laugh. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Impulsively, he ruffled Rin's hair. "Don't be mad. And please don't cry."

"I'm not going to cry!" Rin pushed him away and folded his arms. "Man, you get upset about your best friend being hurt _one time_..."

"What did I miss?" Seijuurou slid into their booth on Sousuke's side holding three bottles of beer. "I heard Matsuoka singing, but now he looks like a tomato. What did you do, Pookie?"

"I didn't do anything," Sousuke said. "Just pointed out that that table of girls over there might have a thing for his latent rockstar talents."

"Oh. Yeah. Two of them were up at the bar while I was there gushing over his...um...assets. Or really, just his ass. Which is admittedly nice."

"Aren't you two dating?" Rin asked. "Shouldn't you be complimenting Sousuke's ass and not mine?"

"Oh, I compliment Sousuke's ass all the time, don't worry. He knows I love it. Which is why he doesn't mind if I want to look at another one now and again."

Sousuke nodded. "He doesn't touch, so it's okay."

"Oh, is that the rule?"

"For now."

Seijuurou grinned. Sousuke grinned too, kissed him, and stood up. "I gotta use the facilities. Be right back." 

"Wash your hands," Seijuurou called after him.

Rin said nothing.

Seijuurou set the beer bottles down on the table. "So," he said. "Have you told him yet?" 

"Told him what?" 

"You know what." Seijuurou pushed a beer in Rin's direction. "Or at least, you should know what."

Suddenly uncomfortable, Rin ignored the bottle for the moment and folded his arms a little tighter. "I didn't know I needed to tell him I like guys, Mikoshiba. I thought that was kind of implicitly understood from me not dating girls like, _ever_." 

Seijuurou cocked an eyebrow. "Are you being deliberately obtuse or is that really what you think I meant?"

"If that's not what you meant, I don't know what you're getting at."

Seijuurou's second eyebrow joined the first. "I see," he said. 

Rin looked down at the floor. 

They continued to sit in awkward silence until Sousuke returned and settled himself between them once more. It took him a moment, but he soon noticed the strange tension in the room that hadn't been there before.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Nothing," Rin answered. "We're fine."

"Yeah," Seijuurou agreed. "It's nothing."


End file.
